Sweet Cyanide
by Reverie Hekako
Summary: Takes place in the 1800's. Amu has the life of a normal girl in the 1800's. She is meant to stand there and look pretty. But she doesn't want this. This isn't her character. What will happen when 3 mysterious eggs appear? Will she meet friends or enemies?
1. One, Two, Three

Hello friends! I'm back and I've decided to write something about the 1800's. I've decided this because I like the 1800's more than present time...well...most of the time. Before we begin, I must tell you that our story takes place in London (in the beginning) in the 1890's. I must also tell you that Amu will have red hair instead of pink hair in this story. Red is, after all, closest to pink. A few other things will also be changed. For instance, some family's will be changed. So yeah. Don't be surprised if Amu has a few extra siblings.

Disclaimer: If I owned Shugo Chara, Ikuto and Amu would probably be going out by now.

* * *

**One, Two, Three**

AMU'S P.O.V.

"Miss Hinamori!! It's time to wake up!" My personal servant called from behind my locked door. I groaned and rolled over.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted in that raspy just-woke-up voice. I know this is very unladylike, but I am very, very tired and I want to sleep. Plus I was having the most wonderful dream about rolling around in the mud. Oh how very, very nice that would be!

I hear a sigh. "Fine. But if you don't hurry you'll be late for your lessons, and you know how Miss Lewski gets when you're late." She said. I swore that I could hear her smirking.

I jumped up. "I'll be down in a moment!" I shouted. I ran to my mirror and grabbed my brush. I combed through it with no patience at all. Then I noticed how much hair I was pulling out. So, I brushed it more calmly. My red hair was silky smooth in a minutes time. I ran a hand though it, pulling it away from my back. Then, I dropped it and it fell back onto my mid back and above. I sighed and stood up. I walked to my closet and decided to look for a dress.

I have many dresses. My parents aren't the richest people around, but we have enough money to not be lower class. I sucked in some air and looked around. I pulled out a white and red dress with gold lining. The dress was long, like all of my other dresses. It was mainly white, with some red here and there. There was a red part along the waist, near the neck, at the wrists, and near the bottom. Then there was small golden thread on the outside of the red, and some gold on the bosom. It was an overall lovely dress. So I put it on. After, of course, putting on my under garments. That includes my corset.

Before leaving my room, I put on my jewelry and powdered my nose. My necklace was a golden chain with an opal for the pendant. I put on earing to match.

I felt ready to go, so I left my room and went downstairs for breakfast. I ate alone since my father and mother were on a morning stroll, my older brother was working, and my two younger siblings were playing in the yard. I sighed as I ate my oatmeal. I wished that I could be like my little brother and sister. So free. But no, freedom didn't belong to a sixteen year old girl. I sighed and finished up my meal.

The servants took my dirty dishes and washed them. I walked to a room near the living room. In it was a grand piano, and other various things. Not that anything was very important compared to the piano. There was also an old woman sitting in a chair next to the piano. That was Miss Lewski, my piano teacher. I didn't get why I had to take piano lessons even though I was on break from school. I go to an all girls school and I'm currently on break for a few weeks.

Miss Lewski looked up at me. "Ah. Miss Hinamori. How nice to see you. Please, begin warming up with your scales." She said.'

I nodded. "Of course Miss Lewski." I said. I walked over to the piano dutifully and started playing my scales which I knew by heart.

**:.: :.: :.: :.:**

Piano practice was dull. I did learn something, but it could be something that I won't use. Who knows. I am now taking a stroll in the park with my dear grandmother. After this I shall be having tea with Sir Tadase Hotori. That should be lovely. I held my lace parasol over my head and twirled it, giggling like a little girl.

My mother glared a me. "Amu!" She snapped. "Stop it right this instance. You're not a poor fool, or a child. So stop!" She hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said. I stopped twirling my parasol and started watching things around me.

I spotted many things. A woman and a man sat under a tree reading. They looked like they were madly in love. Two males were having a fight in an alley in the far off distance. Birds were chirping, trees were growing, people were chatting, and...a man was running my way. I blinked. He was being chased by three men. The man who was being chased had black hair, his hair covered his eyes. He wore normal clothing, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing fancy, but nothing meant for a poor man.

As he got closer woman shrieked and men shouted. My grandmothers eyes widened and she quickly moved out of the way. But I just stood there, watching as they got closer.

The man ran right by my, a gust of wind followed. I looked back at him. My eyes widened. _'What in the world!? Is that a...tail?'_ But, before I could confirm anything, the three men who were chasing him ran right by me. A bigger gust of wind. I was sure that my hair was a mess now.

"Amu!" My grandma shouted in horror. I looked at her, blinking. She ran up to me as fast as her legs could take her. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried. I continued to be quiet. My grandma now glared at me. "Amu. You should not have done that. That was very stupid of you. Now come." She tugged my arm and started walking. I followed silently.

_'A tail! But how?'_

**:.: :.: :.: :.:**

My grandma took me home right after that so that she could tell my parents. Thank goodness my parents weren't home. So, I was allowed to play with my siblings until I had to change for my meeting with Sir Hotori. I was so happy. I changed into a simple red dress before running outside to play with my little brother and sister. I also took off all of my jewelry.

"Ami! Simon!" I called to them as I ran closer. The two small kids looked up. Ami was squatted over a patch of flowers while Simon was pretending he was a police officer. It was so cute. (Note: Simon is younger than Ami.)

Ami jumped up and ran over to me. "Sis! Sis! Look what I found!" She shouted. She ran right up to me and grinned. There were dirt smudges on her face.

I bent down and took her hands in mine. I smiled sweetly. "What have you found Ami?" I asked.

Ami pulled one hand out of mind and reached into the pocket on her dress and pulled something out. It was a beautiful rose. It was a stunning white. It was so lovely.

I gasped. "Ami, that's amazing! That flower is so beautiful. But still nothing compared to you." I winked and poked her nose.

Ami giggled. "For you." She said, grinning. She handed me the rose and I took it happily. I secured it into my hair.

"Thank you Ami." I said. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled then ran off to go play with Simon. I smiled and followed quickly.

I watched them as they played with each other. Occasionally I would play with them. At one point I picked up Simon and twirled around with him in my arms. He's a real cute one. With his short brown hair and his adventurous green eyes. He's just so adorable! But so is Ami. I feel so happy to have such wonderful siblings!

The three of us play and play. We get dirty from the mud. I can't tell how much time has passed, but it must've been a few hours for one of our servants comes out shouting my name.

"Miss Hinamori! Miss Hinamori!" She shouts, running towards me and my siblings. I hold Simon in my arms while Ami holds onto my dress. She runs up to us, and puts her hands on her knees, bending down. She is out of breath.

I blinked. "What is it?" I asked. Simon looked from me to the servant.

She looked up at me, her expression odd. "Sir Hotori is here!" She said a bit too loud. Not that I minded. The news was worse than the volume.

I gasp. "No!" I say in disbelief.

"Sis. What is wrong?" Simon asks, tugging at a piece of my hair. He is frowning.

I give him a weak smile. "The person that I will be having tea with is here, and I am a mess." I told him.

Simon gives me a confused expression. "So? Sis, you're beautiful either way." He grinned at me. It was a funny grin. Not all of his teeth have come in yet.

Ami nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Brother is right." She exclaimed.

I laughed, suddenly happy again. "Alright then. Let us go inside, dirty and all! If he is appalled and runs away, then he shall be dubbed a coward!" I exclaimed happily. My siblings smiled and punched the air happily. It was adorable.

Much to the servants dismay, I walked right into the house with Simon still in my arms, and Ami close behind. I marched right into the parlor where Sir Hotori, his mother, my grandmother, and my brother were having tea. "I am here. Please excuse my absence." I announced. I walked closer, Simon tugging at my muddy dress.

My grandmother and my brother stared at me in horror. Misses Hotori looked surprised and disgusted. Sir Hotori looked confused. It was amusing to see this. But...wait. This wasn't my character. I wasn't this rebellious girl. No. I was different. Something must be wrong with me.

"Amu!" My grandmother shouted in horror. Her gray hair was done nicely for the evening, and she was in a beautiful blue dress. It matched her eyes and necklace. She looked lovely compared to me But she didn't have youth like I and was all wrinkly.

"Amu, what has possessed you to do this?" My brother Royoko (or Roy) asked, horrified. His green eyes startled. His almost black hair was combed nicely today. He was in evening wear. Not quite a suit, but not quite not.

Misses Hotori fanned herself and Sir Hotori just blinked. I grinned at everybody. I probably looked foolish.

Simon smiled. "Sissy was only being herself! She can do as she pleases!" He said. That was a lie. Good thing he didn't know it. If he knew that it was a lie his little heart would be broken.

Suddenly, somebody was laughing. Was it me? No. A male. My brother. Nope, he was still in shock. Simon? No, he was too young. Then...

I turned to look at Sir Hotori, and, sure enough, he was laughing. My eyes widened at the sight. How did I not notice that he was so beautiful. His hair, his eyes, everything. Too bad I didn't have anything to fan myself with.

Sir Hotori's laughing lowered. He smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you Miss Hinamori. I didn't know that you would have such an interesting character." He said. I blushed.

"W-Well..." I stammered, unable to continue.

Sir Hotori laughed. "Come, sit." He said, motioning the empty chair next to him. I nodded, still blushing. I walked to the chair and sat down, Simon in my lap. Ami decided to run off and play with her dolly.

Simon plays with my hands that are now resting on his lap. My grandmother clears her throat in an attempt to make small talk. Suddenly there is a conversation going on. But I'm not nearly as interested in it as I am in Sir Hotori.

**:.: :.: :.: :.:**

Our little tea party has ended and I have eaten a quiet dinner. I hold Simon's hand as I walk with him to his room so I may tuck him in so he may sleep. My grandmother walks towards me, obviously coming from Ami's room.

She glares at me as gets closer. Simon seems to notice. "Come to the parlor after you're done." She hisses to me. Simon doesn't seem to hear.

I take a deep breath, and walked to Simon's room. I open it up. It's a rather plain room. A dresser, a mirror, a bed, a toy box, and a book shelf full of his favorite stories. Most are fairy tales. I walked to Simon's dresser and started pulling out clothes. "Simon, get undressed." I order. I can hear the ruffle of his shirt. I finish getting his clothes and turned around to see him just pulling off his underwear. Not that I mind. He's my little brother and I have to help him dress.

"Sissy." Simon says as he reaches for his underwear for the night.

"Yes?" I asked, holding his bedtime shorts for him.

Simon finishes putting on his underwear and looks at me, frowning. "Why was grandma glaring at you like that?" He asked. He was quite smart for a six year old.

I sighed as I handed him his shorts. "She was just angry at me for acting the way I did when it was time for tea." I answered.

Simon pulled his shorts on with ease. "But why? Mister Hotori seemed amused by your actions." He said.

I blushed at the reminder. I bent down and helped Simon put his shirt on. He had trouble with the buttons. "I guess you're right, but grandma fears that her reputation shall be tainted." I replied.

Simon frowned. "Who cares about her reputation?" He asked.

I smiled. "Well, she does." I stood up. "Okay then, time for bed." I picked him up and set him down on his bed.

Simon quickly crawled under his covers. "Sissy? Will you read my a bedtime story?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "Of course." I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a random book. Then I walked over to his bed and pulled a chair close to it. I sat down in the chair and opened the book. A candle sitting on his nightstand made me able to read the book. "All kids hold an egg in their heart. The egg of their souls. Yet...unseen." I stopped. "Oh poppycock!" I exclaimed, but not very loudly.

Simon frowned. "Sis, please continue." He said.

I looked at him. "Oh fine." I sighed and looked back at the book. I continued reading about small humans that fly around, only seen by few people. I know that this is pure poppycock, but it puts Simon to sleep. After he is asleep, I blow out the candles, put the book away, and head for the parlor.

**:.: :.: :.: :.:**

My visit to grandma was just as horrible as I had predicted. She scolded me and even whacked my fingers with a stick. The correct punishment for a girl like me. I took it with silence. It stung, but did no permanent damage. So I walked into my room and decided to stay up a bit longer. I read a chapter of a book that I meant to finish. After that I blew out my candles and went to bed like a good little girl.

**:.: :.: :.: :.:**

Morning came and I was still tired. I groaned and stretched. Nobody had called for me yet. It was probably Saturday. On Saturday Miss Lewski is busy with other matters, and I don't have church. So I was a free girl...in a way.

I yawned and got up, pushing my covers back. I felt something round poking at my legs. Had Ami misplaced some of her toys in my bed? I blinked and sat up, looking for the toys. My eyes widened when I saw what I saw.

Three eggs.

Pink, blue, and green.

Heart, spade, and clover.

I gasped. "No." I said in disbelief.

* * *

Yay! That took me two days to finish! I hope you like it. More shall come soon my dears. Do not worry. Also, if anybody is wondering what happened to Amu's parents, they came back after dinner, but were too tired to do anything.


	2. Artsy Spades

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for those nice comments. I'm very happy that you guys like my story. Guess what? I went to the doctor a few days ago and I might be Anemic. I thought it was something much worse. Also, turns out I have terrible eye sight! But all shall be well soon. I just gotta wait for the test results to be back. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Artsy Spades**

I stared in horror at those three eggs. It reminded me of a story about a giant bunny that painted eggs and hid them for children to find. What was he called? Oh yes! The Easter Bunny. Was the Easter Bunny playing tricks on me?

I poked one of the eggs. It was warm. I frowned. That meant that something would be born soon. That was bad. That also meant that I would have to take care of them. I frowned. I wondered where they could live. I glanced around my room and spotted a box at the top of my dresser. I jumped up and ran over to it.

I opened the box up and grinned. It was empty, and padded. It was probably meant for my more important jewelry. But I wouldn't need this until I actually had more jewelry. Most of my jewelry was in one box.

I stared at the box. It was rather plain for such beautiful eggs. It would need to be decorated! I knew who could help me with that. My older brother was a bit of a painter, so he had paint. I would need some lace and something sticky. Ami could get some lace, and Simon could get some tree sap! That was actually a pretty good plan.

I ran out of my room without even changing. "Roy!" I shouted, looking for him. I ran downstairs, he wasn't there. I looked outside, he wasn't there. _'He must not be awake yet.'_ I ran back upstairs and to my brothers room. I knocked on the door. "Roy! Are you in there?" I called.

I heard something move. "Luci!" A very annoyed voice groaned. "What do you want?" He asked.

I grinned. I'm always happy to annoy my siblings. "I was wondering if I could borrow some paint." I said.

There was shuffling and groaning all of a sudden. Then, footsteps. The door opened in front of me and there stood my annoyed brother. He sighed. "Luci, why in the world do you want my paint?" He asked.

I grinned at him. "I want to paint a box. It's dreadfully plain." I explained.

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his messy dark hair. "Fine." He sighed in defeat. "I'll get my paints out. But, you must do it in my art studio, and you can't waste too much paint." He said.

I bowed every so slightly and smiled. "You have my word." I said. "Now then, I must get my box and talk to Ami and Simon." I grinned. "I'll be back in a moment." I said. I ran off without another word. I heard him shut the door.

I already knew where my little brother and sister were. They were having some fun before they had to go to their morning lessons. I ran to the playroom where my siblings were playing.

"Amu!" Ami called. She jumped up and ran over to me. She attached herself to my leg.

I laughed. "And hello to you Ami." I smiled at her and patted her head.

"Hello sis!" Simon said, grinning.

I smiled at him. "Hello dear Simon." I said. I clapped my hands twice. "Okay children! To business. I need you help." I said. "Ami. I was wondering if you could get some lace for me." I said, poking her nose and smiling.

Ami nodded. "Yes ma'am!" She paused. "Wait...what color?" She asked.

I paused. "Hmm...how about...white." I said.

Ami nodded. "Okay. I'll get to it now!" She exclaimed, smiling. She let go of my leg and ran off.

Simon stared at me. "What about me sis?" He asked.

I grinned. "I have a special job for you. I was wondering if you could collect some tree sap for me. It would help me a whole lot." I said.

Simon perked up. "Of course!" He said, grinning. He jumped up and ran off.

I chuckled softly. "I'm so glad they're helping me." I said to myself. I exited the playroom, and walked towards the stairs. I took them slowly. Running was becoming tiring. I walked to my room and grabbed the box. I glanced at the eggs. They were fine and dandy.

After that I walked to the room at the end of the hall where my brothers room is and knocked.

"Come in!" My brother shouted from the other side. This is where he does all of his painting. It's good because of the view.

I opened the door and walked in. My brother had put a chair in front of a desk that had a paint stained cover over it. He also had paints and a paint brush laid out. He looked at me. "Finally you're here. I set everything up. All YOU need to do is paint the box. I'll be in my room if you need me. Have fun." He walked past me, but paused at the door. "By the way, there's a smock hanging my the window. Use it to keep your clothes clean. Bye now." He said, shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you!" I shouted through the door. I swore I could hear him smile. I turned to the desk and set my box down. Then I walked to the window and put the smock on. I looked out the window and saw Simon running around. Probably collecting the tree sap. I turned back to the desk and sat down. I grabbed a paintbrush and suddenly stopped. I blinked.

"Wait...what?" I asked myself. _'This isn't me! Why am I doing this? I don't get it. Two times this has happened. Suddenly I stop and realize this isn't me!' _I pushed myself away from the desk and stood up, ready to take off my smock.

"No Amu! You can't!" A voice said.

I blinked, and gasped. I sat back down and grabbed the brush. I knew exactly what I was going to draw. I began drawing. It took me ten minutes to finish it.

I was out of breath as I stared at the box. "What was that?" I gasped.

"That was a chara change!" A little voice said.

I looked around. "Where are you? Who said that?" I glared into thin air. Nothing happened. It was silent again. I turned back to the box. I had drawn the egg in the first page of that book I read to Simon. The one with the two wings next to a golden heart. It was surrounded by blue, like the sky. The sides of the box read the first lines of the book.

I heard knocking and my head snapped towards the door.

"Sis! Sis! We got what you asked for!" Ami shouted.

I smiled. "Come on in!" I called to them.

The two children rushed through the door and ran to me. Both out of breath. It must've taken awhile to find me. They probably went to Roy in the end.

Simon came up first. In his hands was a small jar of tree sap. A stick stuck out of it. "Here sis. For you." He smiled and handed my the jar.

I smiled back. "Thank you Simon." I took the jar and set it next to the box. Simon then backed off and Ami came up.

"I brought you the lace you asked for." She grinned. She held up a long piece of white lace that had a beautiful pattern. I took it and set it next to the jar.

"Thank you Ami." She backed up and stood next to Simon. "As a reward, you each get five pieces of candy from my candy jar." I winked. The two of them perked up.

"Thank you sis!" Ami shouted as the two ran off.

I smiled. That was my big sister character. It wasn't my absolute favorite character, but it was okay. I returned to the box. I smeared sap on the edges then carefully put the lace on. There was a bit too much so I had to cut a little off with a small knife. I smiled at my work. "Lovely!" I exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it?" A voice asked. This time it was right next to me.

I let out a little yelp and stumbled back. Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw next. In front of me was a little woman, floating. She had on a blue hat, a white undershirt with a blue over shirt (the ones that have a low neck, buttons, and a high bottom), and blue pants. She had males clothes, but she still looked lovely.

"Wh-Who are you?" I paused. "No. WHAT are you?" I asked.

The little person looked at me and smiled. "My name is Miki. I am your would-be self." She explained.

"M-Miki." I stuttered.

She smiled in reply. "Nice you meet you, Amu."

* * *

Yay!! The end of another chapter. In the next chapter Amu will be going to a ball. That's where we meet a lot of the characters. Cool, huh? Stay tuned!

Ugh. This chapter is shorter than the other...and worse. I don't like how it turned out very much, but it's okay. So I'm keeping it like this. Yeah.


	3. Dancing Hearts Part 1

Wow. Not many comments for the last chapter. I feel so unloved. Oh well. I know that the last chapter was pretty bad, but this chapter won't be nearly as bad! But the next one might be bad...depending on how I write it. Anyways, I have a few things to say about this chapter. First off, just about everybody is the same age. With a few exceptions. Tadase, Nadehiko (That's right! Nadehiko shall not be Nadeshiko in this fan fic.), Kairi, and Amu are all 16. Yaya, and Rima are 15. Kukai and Utau are 17. Ikuto is 19. Got it? Good. Also, Royoko is also 19 with Ikuto. Oh, and another thing regarding Royoko. I just found out that in the actual show/manga Amu has a brother named Shuu. But, since I already made Royoko...the name shall not be changed. But later I might add Shuu in. Like maybe he's off on a trip or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Got it? Good.

* * *

**Dancing Hearts**

I stared in shock at the little flying person in front of me. "What in gods names?" I muttered.

The little creature, known as Miki, threw her head back and laughed. She then looked at me. She was still smiling. "You're a real funny one, you know? I'm glad that I'm your would-be self." She said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Amu!" Royoko called through the door.

I gasped and looked at Miki. "Hide!" I whisper-shouted. Miki blinked at me. I grabbed her and stuffed her into the box.

Royoko opened the doom and walked in. He cocked at me. I must've had an odd expression on. "Amu, grandma told me to tell you that we must go to the ball soon." He said.

I blinked. "What ball?" I asked.

Royoko shrugged. "Not entirely sure. All I know is that it's for princess Rima." He said.

I nodded. "I see." Princess Rima was next in line for the crown. She was beautiful, and all the boys loved her. But she merely saw them as servants. I didn't like that about her, but she didn't do anything to my brother, so I didn't care.

Royoko grinned. "Also, I was informed that Nadehiko will be there."

I gasped, my eyes widened. "Really?" Suddenly a smile was on my face and I was all giddy. Nadehiko is my childhood friend. He's helped me through the hard times, and he's helped me laugh at myself when I needed it most.

Royoko laughed. "Yep. He'll be there." His eyes suddenly moved to something behind me. "I see you've finished the box." He noted.

My eyes widened. _'Miki!' _I quickly shook my head. "It's not finished." I said quickly.

Royoko cocked a brow. "Hmm...seems like you're hiding something." He took a step closer. Then, his arm was behind my back and he had grabbed the box.

"Nooo!" I screamed, reaching for the box. Too late. Royoko had opened the box. Miki flew out, gasping. Right in front of Royoko's face.

My eyes widened in terror. Miki coughed. "Gosh Amu! Why did you do that!?" She shouted, obviously angry.

Royoko's eyes were still on the box. He blinked. He looked up, right at Miki. "This is what you were hiding from me?" He asked.

My eyes widened. I shook my head. "Please, let me explain!" I exclaimed.

"You were hiding a ring from me?" He asked. "Are you planning on giving this to Ami?" He asked.

I blinked. "Uhh...what...no! No, no, no, no, no!" I laughed sheepishly. I must've forgotten to take that out. But why couldn't he see Miki? "It's umm...for...Nadehiko! Yeah, Nadehiko. He has a special lady friend and I wanted him to have something to give her." I winked.

Royoko smiled. "That's very nice." He gave the box back to me. "Have fun with that." He said. He then turned and walked out.

I sighed with relief and put the box down. I then turned to Miki and glared accusingly. "Why can't he see you?" I asked.

Miki rolled her eyes. "Because only the owner of the Chara and other people who own Chara's can see us." She answered.

I blinked. "I guess that means that he doesn't have a Chara." I muttered to myself.

Miki smiled. "That is correct." She said. "Now then, I believe you should be getting ready for that ball your brother was talking about." She said.

I gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're right!" I grabbed the box off of my brother's desk and ran off. Miki followed slowly. I was into my room quickly. Miki came in a few seconds after. I thought I'd went faster.

I started digging through my closet while Miki moved the three eggs into the box. Including her own. I sighed as I stared at all of my dresses. "Oh fiddlesticks! I have all these dresses but they don't seem good enough." I growled angrily.

Miki blinked and looked at me. "What's wrong with them?" She asked.

I frowned. "I have to go in front of the queen, and her daughter. I must curtsy for the queen and princess." I groaned loudly. "That means that I must look my best!" I nearly screamed.

Miki rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Ah! I've got an idea!" She suddenly exclaimed. I blinked and looked at her.

**:.: :.: :.: :.:**

I stared in the mirror, my eyes and mouth wide open. I don't know how Miki did it, but somehow I was wearing the dress that was positively perfect for me. I had a lovely v-neck green dress. It had gold thread, like many of my other dresses. But the extra parts were mainly brown, like my hair. It looked just about perfect on me.

I twirled around. "Miki! It's beautiful!" I shouted with joy. A smile had crept onto my face.

Miki smiled back. "I'm glad you like it. It has a secret pocket under the waist so that you can store the eggs." She said. I glanced down at the waist. The line there was brown. There was a a small brown lace skirt that came out of the waist and stopped mid-thigh. It added to the beauty of the dress. I felt around and found a big pocket. It had small brown buttons to keep it together. There was also one on the other side.

"Can I keep your egg here?" I asked Miki. Miki nodded. I put one egg in each pocket. The blue egg stayed in the box.

I grinned. "Finally! I am almost perfect." I exclaimed. I opened my door and ran out. Miki followed, again. I ran to the top of the stairs, then stopped to smile at a maid. I walked gracefully down the stairs. If I didn't I would probably trip and fall. I had one hand keeping my dress for going under my shoe, and the other on the railing to keep me balanced. My older brother, mother, grandma, father, little brother, and little sister were all standing in front of the door, obviously waiting for me.

Ami was the first to turn around. She gaped at me. It must've been the dress. "Amu! You look so pretty!" She shouted. I turned scarlet as everybody turned to stare.

"Amu." My mother smiled. "You looked beautiful." She said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. She walked over to me and played with my hair. She looked stunning in her blue dress. It matched her eyes. But there was no black to match her hair. (Okay. I changed the parents looks a bit. So what? My fan fiction!)

My father smiled grandly. I got my hair from him. He was wearing a gray suit. It looked nice on him. "Yes, you do looked beautiful." He said. My two brothers nodded in agreement.

I blushed harder. "Thank you." I said. I curtsied ever so slightly.

Royoko looked at the clock. "I think it's time to go." He said. "Come now." He turned and walked out. Though he did pause to take grandma's hand before leaving.

"Shall we?" My father asked, taking my mothers hand.

"Indeed." My mother smiled grandly at my father. Then it was just me, Ami, and Simon.

I looked at the two, and took a hand from each. I smiled. "Time to go." I said. I didn't take time the time to notice Miki floating behind me as we walked out the door.

**:.: :.: :.: :.:**

The ride to the ball was dreadfully boring. Ami sat on my lap while talking to Simon about candy, while everybody else was having a conversation about a new shirt my father got. I found the conversation about candy more interesting. But Miki seemed to have fun. She sat with the coach who was oblivious to her presence. I thought that Simon had once saw her when he glanced at where she was sitting. But I was pretty sure that I was just seeing things.

I sighed as I looked out the window. Oh I was so terribly bored. Suddenly, the carriage stopped. I nearly fell off my seat. The coach was yelling at something.

_'Yes! A distraction. Maybe something interesting happened!' _I thought. I'd do anything to get away from being bored. "I'll go check out what's wrong." I said. I set Ami down next to Simon, then stood up. Thank goodness that I was right next to the door. I opened it up and took a step outside.

Then I fell.

I let out a shriek as I fell. I had somehow managed to miss the step. So I had pretty much just walked blindly onto the street. I had now landed, but I was still screaming.

"Would you please be quiet?" A male voice asked. I blinked and stopped screaming.

"Huh?" I decided to look around. Everything came flooding in a once. First thing that I noticed was that the ground was soft. The second thing I noticed was that I had fallen onto a man. The third, and final, thing was that everybody in the carriage was not staring at me. Including Miki.

I also noticed another thing. I probably shouldn't have said that the third thing was the final thing. I have also noticed that the man I was sitting on was extremely good looking. He had dark bluish-purplish hair with eyes to match it. It was the oddest color I'd ever seen, but it made him look better.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing (for real) that I was on top of him. I jump off and stood up. I brushed my dress off best as I could.

The man stood up and brushed his own clothes off. "You should be more careful." He said. With that, he left.

I squinted. "Was that a tail?" I muttered to myself.

Miki floated up next to me. "That guy is weird, Amu. You should stay away from him." She said to me.

Suddenly, Royoko was behind me. I had no idea how it had happened, but he was there. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Amu." He said, in a very soft voice. I must've looked _very_ startled. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I turned my head to look at my brother. My whole body suddenly felt stiff. I slowly nodded my head. "Yeah...I'm just a little shocked. I didn't expect to land on anybody." I laughed sheepishly.

My brother nodded and silently helped me into the carriage. My mother rubbed my back while my grandma, father, and brother had a private conversation. The truth was, I wasn't as shocked as I was before. I was feeling much better, but I still couldn't let go of my shocked look. It must've been because I couldn't keep my thoughts off of that strange boy with the tail. He was so charming, yet he had a tail. A tail! Who in the world has a tail? Plus I'd never met him before. Maybe her just moved here. Yeah. That was probably it.

**:.: :.: :.: :.:**

We arrived at the ball shortly after. Everybody got out and adjusted their clothing in an attempt to look better. I had already smoothed out my skirt while I was in the carriage.

Miki floated over to me and sat down on my shoulder. She sighed. "Man. That guy was weird. Did you notice that nobody but you could see the tail?" She asked.

I blinked and looked at her. "Really? I didn't notice." I said.

Miki then snorted. "Plus, you had the funniest look EVER on your face! No wonder everybody was being all careful. They probably thought they would scare you or something." She said.

I blushed. "Shut up. He gave me a big scare." I murmured. I looked at the floor, and blinked. My little sister, Ami, was standing right in front of me, staring at me. No, wait. Staring at my shoulder. Where Miki was sitting.

Suddenly, Ami's eyes widened and a big smile spread onto her face. A big, goofy smile. "Dolly!" She nearly shouted. A few people turned to look at her. But, seeing that she was a kid, they said nothing.

I blushed. "Ami!" I said in a hushed voice. I squatted down so that I was only a little bit taller than Ami. "Ami, don't say that." I said.

Ami blinked. "But...dolly." She said.

I nodded. "I know. But this is a special dolly. So you can't tell anybody about it. Kay?" I said. I hope she understood that.

Ami pouted.

I sighed. "How about I let you play with the dolly for awhile if you keep it a secret?" I offered.

Ami's face was suddenly full with cheer. She nodded happily. Miki, on the other hand, shook her head no. She really didn't want to be handed over to a kid.

I frowned at Miki. "Sorry Miki. We just can't let people think Ami is insane." I said. I picked up Miki and handed her to Ami.

Ami took Miki happily. "Can I at least show Simon?" She asked. I paused to think about that, and nodded. Ami then grinned and ran off with Miki in her hands.

I sighed. "Poor Miki." I muttered. I stood up after a bit of thinking and walked forward. I walked right into somebody...again. I let out a little shriek-like noise and nearly fell backward. But, this time a person grabbed my waist and hand and pulled me forward. I had closed my eyes in fear. I opened one carefully, and gasped. A smile spread across my face automatically. "Nadehiko!" I shouted happily. I jumped up and snaked my arms around his neck in a hug.

Nadehiko laughed and hugged me back. "Hello Miss Amu. How are you?" He asked, grinning. Nadehiko once had very long hair due to his family, but they had cut it short when he had turned sixteen. He was currently wearing a nice black and white suit. It also had a bit of dark blue on it. He looked positively stunning in it.

"I'm wonderful Sir Nadehiko." I replied. I grinned at him. We had always talked like that. It was something we had been doing since we were little.

Nadehiko smiled. "That's just great. Shall we?" He asked, winking. He put his arm out for me.-

I smiled and gladly took it, looping my arm through his. I took in a deep breath. "Now then. Remember Nadehiko, posture, elegance, and looking like you didn't wish you weren't here." I said. The both of us started laughing as we stepped through the doors and into the big room where the ball was being held.

I gasped at the room. It was AMAZING. The walls and floors were white, and very pretty. There were golden decorations all over. At the front of the room, there was a a beautiful red carpet that lead to three thrones. The queen, the princess, and the king. They all sat there looking high and mighty.

I turned to Nadehiko to see what he was looking at. It wasn't the food table...or the royalty...or any person in particular. No. It was the dance floor. Nadehiko had always been good at dancing. His family had made him. It was...tradition. Or something like that. I, one the other hand, had two left feet. I tried dancing and fell on my face.

I stared at Nadehiko. Well, I did want him to be happy. "Nadehiko?"

He turned to me. "Huh? Yes?" He said, startled.

I smiled sheepishly. "Would you like to dance?" I asked.

He blinked. "But...Amu...you can't dance." He said.

I frowned. "I know, but I want you to be happy. Even if I can't dance." I laughed sheepishly. 'W_ell then, why don't you change from a girl who can't dance to a girl who can?'_ I blinked. Who said? Well...I don't know what happened, but all of the suddenly I was really giddy. I smiled. "Let's dance." I said.

Nadehiko blinked at me.

I dragged him onto the dance floor and suddenly I was moving with the beat of the song. I didn't get it!! Nadehiko was looking at me all funky like at first, but then he seemed like he knew something. Then the song was over. Everything stopped. I was bad at dancing again. I knew that because I fell right onto Nadehiko.

Nadehiko blinked at me. "Amu?"

I looked up at him. "I'm okay...just...help me to a chair." I said. I sounded like I was out of breath. Nadehiko just nodded and did as I asked. He dragged me to a chair and sat me down. I slumped right away and he bent down in front of me.

"Amu...are you okay?" He asked, frowning.

I looked up at him. "No." I frowned. "Something weird happened. This morning some eggs showed up in my bed. One of them hatched...and is a little person!" I said. My voice got all high near the end. Nobody seemed to notice.

Nadehiko's eyes narrowed towards the floor. He was thinking. Hard.

Suddenly, something was moving around in my pocket. I reached in, and pulled somebody out. Another little person. My eyes widened and I let her go right away.

The girl brushed off her dress and smiled at me. She had long pink hair, down to her mid-back. She wore a fancy pink dress, and she looked very pretty. "Hello Amu-chi. I'm Ran! Nice to meet you." She said. Just then, Nadehiko looked up. His eyes widened.

I blinked. "Y-You can see her?" I asked Nadehiko.

Nadehiko looked at me. He nodded. "Yes, I...also have a Chara. " He confessed. Out from behind his head popped out a boy wearing a suit much like Nadehiko's. He had long hair, like Nadehiko used to have. He was really cute.

"Hi!" The boy said. "I'm Tamari." (What? It's the best I could do!) He said.

I smiled weakly at him. "Nice to meet you Tamari." I said.

Ran smiled at Tamari. "I'm Ran! That's Amu." She said, pointing at me.

I stood up and sighed. "Nadehiko...are there...others like us?" I asked.

Nadehiko nodded. "Yes. Actually...since you now have a Chara I...I want you to meet a few people." He said. He stood up, and took my hand. He led me through the crowd of people to a more secluded area where four people stood together. I noticed that one of them was Tadase and gasped.

"Everybody." Nadehiko said. The four people turned to look at him. "I'd like you to meet Miss Amu Hinamori. She is the owner of two Chara's." He said. I waved my hand shyly. I was about to correct Nadehiko about having two, but the four people turned to each other with odd looks and started whispering. Now that wasn't very nice. Tadase, on the other hand, just stared at me. That was weird...but kind of flattering in a way.

"Amuuu!" Somebody was suddenly yelling. I blinked and turned. Suddenly, Miki smacked sight into my chest. She looked up at me. "Ami and Simon are scary!" She exclaimed. I laughed sheepishly. I cradled Miki in my arms and turned around.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said. I bowed. I couldn't curtsy with Miki in my hands. "These are my Chara's. Miki and Ran." I said, nodding my head to each of them as I said there name.

"Nice to meet you!" Ran exclaimed happily. She curtsied. Miki, on the other hand, was too tired to say or do anything. I laughed sheepishly.

For a beat, nobody moved. Then, Tadase took a step forward and smiled at me. I was probably in heaven for a second there. I smiled back automatically. Did he have the same affect on people as he had on me? Probably not. "Miss Hinamori, it's a pleasure to see you again." He said, bowing. The three in the back had now stopped talking. Instead, they stared. A tall, athletic boy, with orange hair seemed happy that there was a new person joining. A small, cute, girl seemed to be testing me. In a way. Like, she was seeing what move I would make. Finally, a boy with black hair and glasses was looking at something else. Well, at least not everybody was staring at me.

I bowed back to Tadase and smiled. "Same to you, Sir Hotori." I said in reply.

Tadase chuckled softly. It made my face redden. Hopefully nobody noticed. "I'm glad that you are able to join us. And to have two Chara's. That's wonderful!" He exclaimed. But not loud enough for anybody around us to hear. Just everybody in the little group heard.

I blushed harder. "Actually...I have three Chara's." I dug into my pocket and pulled out my clover egg. They all fell silent, their eyes widened as they glanced at each other. I blinked. "What's wrong?" I asked, frowning. "Did something funny happen?" I asked.

Tadase shook his head. "Actually...something quite amazing happened." He said. I blinked at his words, wondering what they meant. "Miss Hinamori, it was said in a book written by the first king that a girl with three Chara's would come and destroy the X eggs." He said, his voice quiet. The other now shut up. I just noticed that Nadehiko had been silent the entire time. Saying nothing, just watching.

I opened my mouth, but words didn't come out. I paused, then snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "Ha! Yeah right." I said, laughing. I then turned serious. "There is _no_ way I am buying this crap." I was glaring. "Ugh. I'm going outside for some fresh air. Bye now." I said, walking off without another word. "I must be dreaming! This has to be a dream. No way Nadehiko is part of a little group, and some people don't exist!" I muttered. Something must've gone off inside me. I wasn't usually this annoyed. Even when something like this happened. Which, by the way, never did. But things on the same stress level have happened.

I headed for the door, walking as fast as I could. I tried to look calm, and maybe a little hot and in need of fresh air. I think the people surrounding me bought it. _'Ha! So I _am _a good actress!'_ I thought as I walked to the door. I glanced behind me once. Nobody from that small group was following me. Thank goodness. I couldn't deal with them right now. Not even Nadehiko who I loved very much!!

I stopped near the entrance and sighed happily. I was so glad to be outside. A few people shot me odd expressions. I blushed. I was about to explain that I was out here because I was hot, but decided against it. Instead I walked away from the entrance and towards the side of the house. I could be out here for awhile, and nobody would notice. Except for that tiny group. That could be troublesome in the future. Actually, not even my little Chara's had followed. They were floating around near Tadase, sending worried glances my way. Well screw the little things. They weren't even real!

I pulled up my skirts as the grass – and mud – got higher and squishier. I sighed silently as the noise of the party lowered into a simple hum. I stopped when the path of stone broke off into a fork. You could continue forward, or turn. I chose to turn.

Turning turned (Ha!) out to be a wonderful choice. I had walked right into a beautiful garden. I gasped and looked around. Flowers of all sorts surrounded me. Anything from the soft Camellia flowers to the reddest of roses.

I walked to an orange flower and touched it carefully. It was so soft, and so beautiful. It was dark orange – almost red – at the ends. But it was a very light orange in the middle. I loved it. There was an even prettier pink one. Well, hot pink to be exact. I wished my hair was that color, but I knew it was impossible.

I walked through the garden, admiring the flowers. It was just so beautiful. So beautiful that I wasn't paying attention to anything, BUT the flowers. So beautiful, that while staring at a white rose, I tripped over a person. I let out a small yelp and landed on somebody, my face just missing the mud. "UGH! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME TO MUCH!?" I shouted, tears threatening to spill over and roll down my cheeks.

"You again? Be quiet." A very familiar voice said. I blinked, and looked at the man. I nearly screamed. It was the exact same man who I had fallen on earlier! I quickly got off of him and brushed off my skirt.

I looked down at him and glared. "What in the world are you doing here?" I asked. I know it's rude to be mean to somebody I didn't even know, but I didn't care at this point. I was PISSED off. Not really at him, but he sort of was part of the reason. I mean, I've tripped over this guy twice and each time he's been mean! But I guess he had the right. I mean, I did land on him.

The man snorted and looked at me. He got up himself and brushed off his own clothes. Which were – to my surprise – very nice. "I was just preparing myself to go in _there_." He said, thrusting a thumb in the direction of the party to my great surprise. My eyes widened.

"You're going to the party?" I asked.

The man cocked a brow. "Yes." He said. "There a problem with that?" He asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No...it's just that, no offense, but you don't seem like that type to go to parties." I said.

He snorted. "And what might you know about me?" He asked.

I blinked. He was right. What did I know about him? I was about to reply (lamely) when a small person popped out of the mans pocket, and floated up to his shoulder. "Hmm...Ikuto? Who's this girl?" He asked, looking at me. My eyes widened...a lot. They must've tripled in size.

Then, to my surprise, I screamed. Well, maybe it wasn't so much the scream as the hand that muffled it. As soon as I had opened my mouth to scream, the man put a hand over my mouth, silencing me. He put a finger over his mouth to signal silence.

I closed my mouth, and he removed his hand. "Y-You have ch-chara too?" I stuttered. I'd obviously had enough of these things for one day.

"Correct." The man, who was called Ikuto, said. The little Chara, who looked like a cat, just stared at me.

I almost burst into tears there. I don't know why, but everything chose to come down now. It was mostly stress from that stupid party. I put a hand over my heart and took three deep breaths.

Ikuto was blinking when I opened my eyes. "You're weird." He stated plainly. "Now then, I have to leave. Have fun in the woods little girl." He said. Then he was gone. Just like that. I think he jumped or something. But it didn't seem to surprise me at all. I took a deep breath, and sat down. I was so annoyed, sad, angry, and in pain right now. Stress pain. I would probably hide out here until it was time to go home.

* * *

And...DONE! Yeah, I know. I actually kind of slacked off at the end. But., whatever. It's over. Yay! I finished the chapter! Now I need to continue the party in the next chapter. Ugh. Well, whatever. I hope you enjoyed.

By the way, I totally know that Amu was a total bitch to Ikuto even though she didn't know him. I also know that her being stressed out was pretty stupid. But, seriously. She was just told that she was supposed to rid the world of X eggs! So yeah. Please review. I love reviews...a lot.


	4. Note

Hey everybody! This is just a quick note that will be deleted later. I'm sorry to have dissapointed you! I just wanted to say that in the lest chapter I said that Amu had a brother named Shuu. Wikipedia lied! Shuu is actually her cousin. I'm terribly sorry for the mistake! The next chapter should be coming out soon...I think. Please be patient until then!


End file.
